


Sweet Dreams

by littleangelava



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Cody fern - Fandom, The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017), Tribes of Palos Verdes - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression, Diapers, F/M, Mommy/little, mdlb, nappies, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 18:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Mommy reader helps Jim to bed when he is regressed after a party.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LIKE DONT READ! abdl and mdlb!

You were driving home from a night with your friends, smiling and laughing together. It felt good, you hadn’t done that in a while, especially Jim. You missed it.   
Jim had latched himself onto you on the car ride home, you knew he was feeling little, as he always was when it got too late. He was used to going to bed early.   
You tapped his shoulder gently, kissing his forehead, “C’mon Jimmy, it’s bedtime for little boys.” He looked up at you, eyes wide, his hand gripping your arm tightly. He was really in his headspace tonight.   
“Not little.” He mumbled, protesting a little when you let go, you grinned at him. Thankfully, he didn’t struggle too much when you unbuckled his seat belt, helping him out of the passenger seat.   
You guided him into the house, setting him down on your bed after lugging him up the stairs. He latched onto you like a koala, it was adorable, but hard to move him sometimes.  
You set him on the bed, handing him his fish stuffie he wanted.   
“Good boy,” You patted his knee when you knelt down to his legs, “Mommy’s gonna take your shoes off alright?” He nodded without words, eyes fixed onto the ceiling, his bottom lip jutting out. He wiggled his feet as you pulled off his socks and shoes, earning a chuckle from you.   
“Now pants!” You told him brightly, hoping your tone would help him to not want to pitch a fit as he always did getting dressed into his pajamas. He hid behind his stuffie, biting into the soft fabric. His eyes gazed at you, sparkling. You unbuttoned his jeans, bringing them down his legs. He blushed, always a little insecure about the extra meat he held around his thighs, wanting to hide from you. But he managed through it.   
He rolled over onto his side with a high pitched whine, you frowned. “Come on, little boy, we gotta get you in your jammies.” You cooed to him, your fingers rubbing the tiny curve of his stomach. He whined, shoving your hands away, mumbling out a “no.” You ignored the rude gesture, not wanting to anger him even more, and calmly sat beside him.   
“Why not?” You stroked your fingers through his hair, curling the dark brown strands.   
“Cause.” He whispered, his voice quiet. He scooted away from you, curling deeper in on himself.   
“Baby.” You told him, making sure your voice was stern, “You need to listen to mommy. We’re gonna get you in your jammies, then go to bed. It’s way past your bedtime.”   
He seemed to listen to your words, seeing as he turned over onto his back again, but he did let out a frustrated whine. You patted his tummy, getting up from the bed and grabbing one of his favorite onesies, and a pull up. You didn’t want him having any accidents, he seemed extra little tonight.   
He managed to pull off his own shirt, now lying naked on the bed before you, his arms wrapped shyly around his tummy.   
“Was that?” He asked you, pointing to the pull up in your hands. You knew he was going to protest to wearing protection, but he needed to. You set the garments down on the bed, grabbing the onesie adorned with little sea shells on it, and pulling it over his head.   
“It’s a pull up, angel. Are you gonna be a good boy and let Mommy put it on you?” You watched as he thought about it for a moment, smiling. He nodded, a bright blush spreading across his neck.   
He always loved how the extra padding hugged his crotch and his hips, it made him feel safe and little.   
He let you slide it up his lean legs, wiggling a little as you situated it snugly on his hips. You tickled his tummy before gently snapping the buttons on his onesie. He giggled and rolled onto his side, seeming much happier than he was before.   
You shed off your own clothing, stripping down to just a t-shirt and panties, then snuggling up beside Jim’s curled up form.   
“Mommy.” He stated. You didn’t know if he wanted your attention, or just loved saying that. You decided on the ladder.   
You kissed his hair, inhaling the sweet scent of coconuts and ocean water, “My sweet baby boy.” He squirmed under your touch, finding a comfortable position with his head on your chest, his hair tickling your neck.   
“Sweet dreams, little one.”


End file.
